Save You
by cookie-dough
Summary: Betty helps Daniel deal with Molly's death. Rated for odd swearing. FINAL CHAPTER ADDED NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

This is set right at the beginning of season 4, when Daniel is having trouble dealing with Molly's death. I started writing it after seeing episodes 1 and 2, and had forgotten all about it. I'm not sure whether to leave it as a one shot, or to continue with it, so any feedback would be much appreciated. Flashbacks are in italics. Rated for the odd swear word.

Once again, I own nothing, but you guys already know that. Some of the dialogue is taken from the show, and I'm filling in the blanks. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

It had all started a month ago, during a time when everything around them was changing. It seemed understandable looking back, hindsight was a tricky thing. With it everything made sense, yet here she was, lying awake at 3 o'clock in the morning, wondering how she had gone from Junior Features Editor by day, to this. Lying to everyone, her friends, her work colleagues, even her family. She sighed as she rolled over, wincing when the sleeping form beside her began to stir. She didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful. It seemed that the lonely hours of the night, which were just that to him, had now become the part of his day that he longed for. The one to one moments that gave him the human contact he craved. Her day to day routine had hardly differed, she had been a Junior Features Editor for a month now, and she was slowly but surely, finding her footing. But it was the nights that had changed, at least with her new job, her excuses seemed plausible, she was working late at the office. She had even snuck out of the house in the middle of the night, because that's what he had needed. She had told herself it was all for him, but lately she wondered how she would feel when he woke up one morning, and decided he was finally okay. She wouldn't be needed anymore, at least not in such an intimate and emotional way. She rolled onto her back, carefully pulled the covers back, and made her way into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard, she went to the sink and turned on the tap, as she remembered when it all started.

_He was angry. She remembered the phone call, the one meant for his assistant, the assistant role that she wasn't completely ready to let go of yet. She had seen the anger and sadness in his eyes, as she calmly tugged Daniel away from the Tahiti poster that now lay in shreds on the sidewalk, outside the Meade building. The town car ride had been in silence, his eyes remained focused on the city that whizzed past them, and she knew better than to push at this moment. He needed time to cool off; he would open up to her eventually._

_They returned to his apartment. Molly's apartment, and as he took a seat on the couch, she made herself busy by boiling the kettle. She turned to him, and with all the compassion of a friend she asked him. "Daniel, what were you doing out there?" He had gone from quiet to agitated. "Betty, I know it's just, Tahiti was where Molly and I were supposed to go on our honeymoon. I just, I have to see that stupid ad everywhere in this city. I just, there it was right in front of Mode, I, I just, I just lost it." She took a moment, trying to say the next part without pointing the finger. "Well you are surrounded by things that remind you of Molly." Again he seemed angry. "No, I know Betty, I know, God. How could I have been so stu…" But before he could finish his sentence, the anger took over, and he pounded his fist against the coffee table, and pushed the paperwork that littered it, onto the floor. He rubbed his hand, obviously it had hurt him more than he was expecting. Betty was worried. "Okay, um lets maybe not hit things anymore." She walked towards him with a mug of tea, but as she offered it, he was up and about. "Look we can find you another place to stay." She suggested, hoping that some distance between Daniel and Molly's memories would help. "No I don't need another place to stay. Look I'm sorry you had to bring me home, I apologise, I hadn't seen my temp all day okay." "Daniel I'm happy to help." Putting down the tea, she added. "Is there anything else I can do?" "No, no nothing, everything's fine, besides you need to go to work." She looked at her watch, he was right, she needed to be at the concept meeting, but her strong connection to Daniel was tugging at her. "Yeah, um, well you probably shouldn't be alone. Um I could call your mom." "No, no she just worries, okay go, I'm gonna be fine." He turned away from her, didn't he realise she worried too? As he turned again she noticed. "Daniel, you're crying." Saying the words aloud almost had the same effect on her, but he tried to write it off. "Oh it's just stupid allergies, I just…" But as he spoke he tripped on the hand shaped chair, and began kicking at it in frustration. She called out to him, but he only continued, this time kicking the small table, and picking up the pot plant. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled angrily, spinning ready to toss it, when the scared look on her face stopped him. He looked down at the plant, as Betty averted her eyes. Sighing he carefully placed the pot on the table, and spoke just above a whisper. "I haven't been sleeping…at all…just a little on edge." Upset, she mimicked his tone. "Yeah, I know." It was obvious he had been holding this all in. "It's just…I'm used to being in the room with someone…and without that…it, it's pretty quiet."_

_She knew where she was supposed to be, but she also knew where she was meant to be. As important as her first shoot was, she couldn't leave Daniel when he was like this. Besides, she could finish up her work here, and call to check in on progress at Mode. "Um, just give me one second." She told him, finding a quiet corner to call Matt. Matt as it turned out, had been less than happy at her preference to Daniel over work, and made no effort to hide his true feelings. Even though she had explained the situation, he had heard enough of her so-called excuses, and left her to it. Deciding Matt's childish behaviour was the least of her worries, she returned to Daniel. "Good news, I can stay a little longer." She knew he would protest, and he didn't disappoint. "Oh Betty, I can't ask you…" But she cut him off. "You don't have to ask." And that's where it all began. Who knew that by choosing to stay with him, she had set in motion the events that now had her creeping around behind everyone's backs?_

Realising she had spaced out for a moment; she placed the glass under the running water, and then turned off the tap. Taking a sip, she padded back into the bedroom, and placed the glass on the nightstand. He looked so peaceful yet she was restless. She thought back to that day she decided to stay with him. It had only been her intention to stay for a while, but after Scrabble, takeout and a movie, not to mention her workload, somehow exhaustion had overtaken them both. That was the first full night sleep Daniel had had since Molly, and it was because of that, she was now watching him, as she gingerly sat on the edge of the bed. It had started off as occasional, she could tell a few days later that sleep, once again had eluded him, and had offered to come over for takeout. Once again they had fallen asleep on the couch, and although it hadn't been the most comfortable of sleeps, it had gotten Daniel the much needed rest he craved. Then somehow it had become more frequent, changing from once or twice a week, to practically every other night. It was like an unspoken agreement that she would be there, because that's what he needed. And if she was totally honest with herself, she felt as if a part of her needed it too. Why else would she be worried about the day she knew would eventually come? The day when she wasn't needed, and she had to return to a life where their interactions took place across a desk. There was no way she could go back to that, they had seen a side of each other that was far too open and trusting to let go of. She knew people at work talked, they always had something to say. Even after that first night, Matt had asked her if she was sleeping with him. Daniel, angry as he was, saw the best way to deal with Matt, was with a fist to the face. Although she couldn't blame him, Matt had it coming, especially for treating her like crap these last few weeks. But they could talk all they wanted, there was nothing going on between her and Daniel. Well, not in the way they imagined.

"You know it creeps me out when you do that." Daniel said groggily, causing her to jump a little. She had been so lost in her thoughts, and he didn't even need to open his eyes to know what she had been up to. He looked up at her, now awake. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She shook her head. "Its fine, guess I just spaced out there for a second." It wasn't the first time she had been restless in the night, and obviously not the first time Daniel had noticed. He could see there was something wrong, and he sat himself up, patting the space beside him, asking her to come closer. She complied with his wishes, and scooted closer. "What's the matter?" he asked, taking her hand. She didn't want to tell him the real reason that she was awake. That deep down, she knew one day this would all end, and if he knew how much she was dreading that day, he would think her clingy, and end things there and then. They weren't in a relationship, and they weren't a couple, but the thought of someone else lying in that spot, the one she had occupied for a month, was enough to make her question her true feelings. Was it possible she was in love with Daniel? She had always found him attractive, but he was her best friend. The more she thought about it, the more confused she became. There was no way he had thought about the possibility of anything ever happening between them. He was grieving his dead wife, and here she was thinking about whether or not she was in love with him. She knew she loved him, at least as a friend, but now she was starting to think it might be more than that. "Betty?" she could hear him say, she must have spaced out again. She looked at him, signalling she was back in the conversation. "Are you okay?" She didn't know, discovering you might have feelings for your best friend, did tend to complicate matters. "Yeah, just tired. Got a lot on my mind doesn't help." "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked with genuine concern. "It's fine." She shrugged it off; she didn't know what she would have said, even if they did talk about it. "Are you sure? I mean you do so much for me, present situation included, I just want to be able to return the favour." She was flattered by his emotional display, and was thankful that he had offered, making their friendship a two way street. "I'm sure, can we just go to sleep now?" she asked tiredly. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. "Okay." It was not the first time he had done it, but with her sudden epiphany, the action seemed to take on new meaning. He began to scoot down in the bed lying on his side, he held the blankets open for her, and she slid in on her side, as he wrapped the blankets and his arms around her. "G'night Betty." "G'night Daniel." As he lay behind her she thought about her feelings, was it really possible that she thought of Daniel that way? All she knew was at that moment, she was exactly where she was meant be.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who took the time to review the first chapter, I really love hearing from you guys, and as you have all spoken, I've decided to add an extra few chapters. I'm trying to keep this within the same timeline as the show, adding my story around some of the big plotlines. So each chapter will probably continue a few weeks or so after the last, it just makes it easier when working around season 4. This chapter may have you questioning my Detty appreciation, but don't worry, it's all about the drama. As always I love getting feedback, and if you review while logged in, I will try my best to reply to you all. Here's chapter two.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since her epiphany, and Betty was still no closer to discovering if her feelings were true. She had questioned herself a number of times, and always ended up with some excuse to explain what she was feeling, none of them romantic. It was because they were best friends, it was because he was hurting and she was there for him, it was because she liked spending time with him. All of these excuses she had used and then some. She still lay awake at night; on the rare occasions such as this that she did sleep at home, and wonder what he was doing. Was he too tossing at turning at the lack of her presence? Or was she even missed at all? This thought made it even harder to sleep, and once again she was left questioning why. She needed to talk to someone, usually that would have been Daniel, but as he was the problem, she had bottled things up. She couldn't talk to her father, he was always there for her, but this was a little out of her comfort zone and as for Hilda, she wasn't sure how her sister would react to such news. Staring at the ceiling she finally gave up on sleep and made her way downstairs.

Reaching the living room, she found Hilda wrapped in a blanket watching TV, and she looked up when she heard Betty enter. "Couldn't sleep either huh?" Hilda asked, as she held open the blanket to let her in. Snuggling next to her sister, Betty leaned her head on Hilda's shoulder. "No, there's too much stuff floating around in my head. Why are you up?" Hilda picked up the remote and turned off the television, then turned to face Betty, she sighed. "I'm pregnant." This caused Betty to sit up, she couldn't believe it, and here she was worried about her problems when Hilda was going through this alone. "Hilda, are you okay?" she shrugged. "How long have you known? Does Archie know?" Hilda just looked at her. "A few weeks. And no, Archie doesn't know. We ended things remember? But it doesn't matter." "Hilda, doesn't he deserve to know you're having his baby?" Hilda's eyes shone with unshed tears. "He's not the father." She may have been away from home a lot recently but she could put two and two together. It was Bobby's. She leaned forward and held her sister. "It's going to be okay." The moments passed, as Hilda let go of all her pent up emotion, and Betty comforted her as best she could. She realised in that moment that had she been at home more, she would have known what was going on with Hilda, and maybe there was something she could have done. "I'm sorry I haven't been here for you." Betty said as they let go of their hug. "What are you talking about?" Hilda replied. "You're always here for us, taking care of everyone." Betty gave her a small smile. "It's just lately I haven't been around much. There's stuff I didn't even know about." Hilda smiled it was her turn to help. "Betty, you can't be here for everything, and that's okay. You've got your new job, you've got your own life, and that's okay too." Hilda stroked her cheek, the way their mother use to when comforting them. But then her tone changed. "Although I don't know who you think you're fooling sneaking in at that time of the morning." Betty looked shocked, but Hilda only smiled. How did she know about that, she thought she had been quiet enough? As if reading her mind Hilda explained. "Please, you think you can pass one over on me missy, I was an expert at sneaking in late." They both smiled, remembering when Hilda climbed the drainpipe into her room, to avoid being caught. "So, who's the guy?" she asked excited. "Oh no Hilda, it's nothing like that." Betty waved it off. "I've seen you around here lately, there is definitely something going on. Now spill." She looked at her sister, Hilda had told her about the baby, as difficult as it had been, and truth be told, Betty really needed to talk to someone too. "It's Daniel." Hilda reacted loudly, as usual. "Oh my God, Betty, what are you thinking?" Betty whispered anxiously "Hilda, you'll wake papi!" Hilda calmed herself. "I'm sorry." She spoke quieter. "Betty, what are you doing sleeping with your boss? I know he's a bit of a hottie, but…" Betty cut her off. "I'm not sleeping with Daniel. Well, I am, but I'm not. This is so confusing." She sighed; she needed to tell Hilda everything, so she started at the beginning.

"Oh." Was all Hilda said, when she had finished. "Oh?" Betty mimicked, "Oh is all you have to say? I'm freaking out here." She leaned her head back against the couch, and scrunched her eyes shut. Hilda grabbed her arms and pulled her back up. "This is serious, are you going to do anything about it?" She sighed. "I don't know Hilda. What _could_ I do? This is just so complicated. Why did I have to stay in the first place?" Hilda placed a hand on her arm. "Because you're you. Daniel was hurting, and you being the person you are couldn't let that happen." "Yeah, but now every time I see him, I get confused all over again. It's ridiculous Hilda, me and Daniel, it would never work. Besides, I'm hardly his type." Hilda changed from comforting sister, to 'listen here' sister. "You're gonna make me tell you how amazing you are again, aren't you. I don't know why you don't see it, I can, Justin and papi can, and Daniel can too. Why else would he let you in, when obviously he is shutting everyone else out?" Betty thought about what she was saying. "Was Molly his type?" Hilda questioned, with eyebrows raised. She had a point; Molly was nothing like the women he use to date in the old days. "He's changed, you should know better than anyone how much." Betty smiled at her sister, she should have known to come to Hilda sooner, she was always there for her no matter what. "So what are you gonna do now?" Betty sighed. "I think maybe I'm too close to the situation. We spend so much time together I think it's clouding my judgement. As much as it pains me to say it, I think Daniel and I need some time apart. Just until I figure out if these feelings are real. I don't want to say something that could ruin our friendship, it means too much to me." Hilda placed a hand on hers. "So what are you going to tell him?" Betty looked up. "I have no idea."

* * *

The next day at the office, she had been putting off the conversation with Daniel she had been dreading. Thankfully both their schedules had kept them busy, so staying out of his way hadn't been too difficult. But by the time she had finished for the day, she knew there was no more delaying. She had stayed at home the night before and there was every chance he would assume she would be staying at his tonight, now all she had to do was find the courage to tell him otherwise. Until she could think of a better reason, the one she had come up with would have to do. As she approached his office, she could see his face light up at her presence, and he waved her in. She stood before his desk, thinking standing would allow her a speedier getaway, and opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it. "Hey you, I was thinking Chinese tonight, what do you think?" She paused, taking a deep breath. "Daniel I can't." He looked up a little surprised. "Oh, okay did you want Thai instead, I know this great place that delivers, we could just..." This was difficult enough as it was, and he wasn't making it any easier, she had to try again. "No I mean," she looked around making sure no one was listening in, and finished quietly. "I can't stay tonight." His face seemed to fall, but he quickly covered it up. "Oh…okay." Was he disappointed? It didn't matter, she needed this time to figure out how she really felt, and she couldn't do that with him around. "It's just there's a lot going on at home right now, and I just, I need to be there." Daniel nodded. "That's fine, ah, anything I can help with?" He didn't seem fine, and part of her wanted nothing more than to forget her stupid idea, and go home with him. But she couldn't, she had said so herself their friendship was much too important to leave something like this unresolved. For once she was going to have to put herself first. "Thanks, but its fine." He nodded once again. "Okay then…I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He seemed distracted, going back to the work on his desk as if trying to hide his disappointment. She couldn't help it, she had to ask. "Are you going to be okay?" Still occupying himself with his paperwork he spoke. "I'm a big boy I think I can handle it. Go, be with your family." Unable to shake the feeling she had let him down, but determined to continue with her decision, she said her goodbyes. "I'll see you tomorrow." "Yup." He replied never looking up, and a part of her felt a little hurt at his sudden coldness. As she left his office, she hoped she had made the right decision.

As soon as she walked through the door, she was grabbed and dragged up the stairs by Hilda, who had been waiting impatiently for her sister's arrival. Pushing her into her room, Hilda shut the door behind her, giving Betty a moment to catch her breath. "Geez Hilda, you couldn't let me get through the front door first?" Hilda was pacing. "I'm sorry, I couldn't wait any longer. What did you say to Daniel? How did he take it?" "Whoa, slow down, you're acting all crazy control freak." Betty replied, then by the look on Hilda's face apologised. "Sorry…I told him there was stuff going on at home and I needed to be here. As for how he took it? He said he was fine, but I don't know, he seemed kind of disappointed I guess. Then again, I could just be over analysing it." She sat down on the bed and Hilda joined her. "You're doing the right thing you know." Betty nodded. "Yeah I know." She just hoped that whatever she was feeling she could deal with it quickly, because being away from Daniel was one of the hardest things she ever had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm sorry to say I have been a bit behind lately, not only with updating, but with replying to your reviews. I can only apologise, and hope that everyone who left a review that was signed into their account received a reply. If anyone didn't, please let me know and I will fix it. I absolutely love getting reviews, as everyone does, just hearing that people are reading and, hopefully liking, what I am writing makes it all worthwhile. To those of you who reviewed without an account, or not signed in, thank you so much for your feedback, I really do appreciate it. Once again, if you recognise dialogue it has been borrowed from the show, I have, however, made a few changes. And just to let you know, there was no drunken dialling Henry. I hope you all enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3

She had gotten her wish, her braces were back. As much as she had loved the promotion to managing editor and her family's new found wealth, the thought of Daniel hating her had pushed her to right the wrongs of Pretty Teeth Betty. All it had taken was a good knock on the head to send her spiralling back to the real world, and the braces she had hated only moments ago. She opened her eyes and there he was watching over her with concern, he coaxed her round then helped her to sit up. His close proximity and worry for her safety was making it very hard for her to think straight. They had spent very little time together lately as she was still trying to work out her feelings, and their sudden closeness reminded her exactly why she had decided some time apart would help. She needed a distraction and fast. She was here to help Daniel, he needed the million dollar bra or their shoot was lost. It was the reason she had found herself knocked out in the first place. It was also the reason she was now sat in a chair opposite Dr Frankel, at the Guggenheim, with a bra worth a million dollars stuck to her braces. Honestly she didn't know why these things always happened to her, but as she was one to look on the bright side, at least this little mishap had bought them time to shoot the bra. And the only way to remove it had been to remove her braces, in front of everyone. She looked up at Daniel who had smiled and nodded his head, silently telling her that everything would be okay. Once her braces were off there were no more excuses, if things didn't happen for her she wouldn't be able to blame them anymore. On some level Daniel must have known this, her fear of what would happen, but if he assured her she could only trust him. She took a deep breath, and let go.

"They're gone?" she asked with a smile, as Dr Frankel sat back.

"They're off." She reassured.

Betty smiled genuinely happy, and looked up to find Daniel had moved from her side, and now stood in front of her. He just stared. She panicked, he wasn't saying anything, had something gone horribly wrong? Oh God what did she look like? There were no mirrors all she had to go on was the expression on his face, and right now she was finding it hard to read.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Is something wrong?" His features began to soften as he smiled.

"No it looks…Betty you look great." Smiling at each other, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Oh thank goodness, she thought, the last thing she wanted to do was scare him away.

The bra shoot was finally underway, and although everyone else was preoccupied with it, all Betty could do was stare at her perfect teeth. Her braces had been with her for over four years, and it was still taking a while to sink in that they were actually gone. She was sure she would wake up at any moment and find that it had all been a dream. That's why she couldn't stop looking at them in the mirror. Daniel, who had been supervising the shoot, made his way over to her, obviously her new found fascination of checking her teeth had brought a smile to his face.

"Hey how do your teeth feel?" he asked, almost as excited as she was.

"Weird, fine, naked." She replied as she continued to fuss over her new smile. The way he looked at her stirred something inside of her, he was about to say something, or at least it looked like he was, but before she could stop herself she spoke again. "So I have to get home, my family is planning something for me to celebrate." She sounded like a shy little girl and she had no idea why. Perhaps it was because she had no idea how to act around him anymore, the braces were off and he was looking at her in a different light. One that made her nervous and excited at the same time.

* * *

Hilda's wedding was fast approaching; she and Bobby had finally got it together. As maid of honour Betty was in charge of Hilda's bachelorette party, that in itself had not been easy. She wanted "something big and exciting and fun, but with travel" that had landed her a trip to London fashion week and one very happy sister. She got to see Christina again, as well as a chair at a number of shows, where she had usually stood at the back, fighting for a glimpse. She was finally beginning to feel like someone people would take seriously. That had only magnified after meeting Lindsay Dunne and the offer to contribute to his magazine as a fashion columnist. There was, however, one person she had met, well flashed, that she hadn't expected to see, Gio. It was because of his words that she turned down the columnist position, with the most powerful publisher in the country. All because he was right, she loved her job, but her dream had always been to start her own magazine, and to write about the things that mattered to her. Fashion was intended as a stepping stone. She walked with him, as she did the one thing that annoyed her the most, told him he was right.

"Look I'm sorry about last night. I think that I got a little over defensive, because, you made a good point." The last part was the hardest for her to say, and in classic Gio form he didn't make it any easier for her.

"I know I did…I didn't have to say that, that was annoying wasn't it?"

"Yes." She agreed. They stopped walking as he continued to tell her how everything had fallen into place for him, once he returned to what he had been passionate about. Now he was running a successful business with the woman he loved, and was engaged.

"But you were right too." He admitted. "I was flirting with you a little."

"Oh really." She asked sarcastically.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I didn't." He joked, and then became more serious. "It's just our thing. Besides, I know there's only ever been one guy for you."

"Ah Gio did you have to bring up Henry?" Betty turned away from him as she started walking again.

"Who said anything about Henry?" They both stopped and she turned to look at him. Who else would he have been talking about? Back then it was always Gio and Henry battling it out over her, most women would have been flattered, Betty had seen it as yet another problem she had to deal with. Like Charlie and the baby, more drama then she knew what to do with.

"But if you're not talking about Henry…?" He looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about." He couldn't possibly know, she herself hadn't known until a few months ago. "It's Daniel right?" She had yet to speak, and her silence was more incriminating than any denial could have been.

"I don't know." She whined. "It's just so complicated, he's my best friend, he's also my boss it's, it's just not possible. I mean we're completely different, he's co-editor in chief of a widely successful fashion magazine, not to mention partner in Meade publications. I'm just…"

"Betty." He finished her sentence. "You're just Betty. You don't need to run magazines or be a partner in a million dollar company. Daniel likes you for you, the same as I did, and egg salad." He smiled. "You know how I knew it was him?" she shook her head. "It was the way you would drop everything if he needed you."

"I was just being a good assistant." She shrugged.

"No it was more than that; you stood by him through everything. You're not his assistant anymore, but I would bet that if he called you right now and said he needed you, you'd be on the first plane back to New York." She didn't deny it, once again he was right, and it was killing her. She would and had dropped everything for him.

"I hate it when you're right, it makes you very annoying." He laughed.

They walked a while longer, as she filled him in on what had been happening and the current situation with Daniel. Gio's new found zest for life had made him wiser in some ways, and he encouraged her follow her heart. If she never told Daniel how she felt, she might regret it for the rest of her life. As she said goodbye to London, she decided she would invite Daniel as her plus one to Hilda's wedding. They would spend some time together, without the interruptions of work, and there, she would tell him how she really felt. She just hoped that it didn't blow up in her face. There was just too much to lose.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys I'm really sorry about the delay. I kind of got distracted from this story, and the longer I left it, the harder it was to come back to. As it has been a while, I'm not one hundred percent sure about this chapter. My ideas are there, I'm just not sure how well I put them across, so any feedback would be greatly received. There's at least one more chapter, probably two at the most, this one is a bit longer as I was covering so many different things, but I hope you enjoy it. Once again, if you recognise the dialogue I'm just borrowing it.

* * *

Chapter 4

As it happened, the perfect opportunity to invite Daniel to the wedding arrived with the departure of Amanda. After cutting her losses at Mode, she was determined to make it as a stylist, thus leaving Daniel short an assistant. This, thought Betty, would be a great chance to test the waters, see if she still felt anything for him before she blurted everything out. She would fill in for Amanda, and if there was still a chance that what she felt was real, she would invite Daniel. She hadn't seen him since she left for London, and she tried to calm the butterflies that were wreaking havoc in her stomach. As she sat at her old desk she braced herself, he would be here any minute, and she would know once and for all.

"Betty?" He said a little surprised to see her. Upon hearing his voice she turned to face him, and stood to greet him.

"Daniel." She replied, as he pulled her into an unexpected hug. Okay no denying it now, there was definitely a chance, a freakin' big one. She took a moment to remind herself of how good it felt in his arms, my god he smelled great, she thought as she inhaled his scent. It had only been a few days, but as she held him, it seemed like a lifetime.

"How was London?" he asked pulling back, leaving her to miss their closeness. Thankfully he had provided her with a distraction.

"It was amazing, thank you Daniel. I've left the files on your desk."

"That's great." He paused when he noticed her work piled up on the desk. "Not that I mind, but what are you doing back at your old desk?"

"Well seen as Amanda has left you in the lurch, I thought I'd help you out."

"You know you don't have to do that, I can get a temp, really." He replied, obviously not wanting to put her out.

"Its fine, I can totally do my own work here, and its kinda fun being back at my old desk." She said as she sorted through some mail, trying to distract herself from his warm smile. Get it together Betty.

It actually was fun, strange how all those years she had spent trying to move on up, now had her missing what she had had in the first place. It also allowed her to be around Daniel again, and after their long, long time apart, she was finally ready to take that next step. Here goes.

"Speaking of what a great friend I am…" she started, falling back into the banter they shared.

"We're we?" he smiled.

"We are now. I was wondering if you want to come with me to Hilda's wedding?" she nervously awaited his answer. Oh God, oh God, she thought, as a smug smile crossed his features.

"Are you, asking me, to be, your date?" He drew out the sentence leaving her on tender hooks. Date? He thinks it's a date. Is it a date? What do people call it when you invite your best friend, you've just realised you're in love with, to your sister's wedding? Daniel says date, we're going with date.

"I mean if you're free. It's on Saturday." Suddenly she began to think that his answer would be a no. It was late notice as it was, but this was Daniel Meade, he had other obligations, and probably better offers. She was beginning to regret asking him, so she gave him an out. "Never mind, you've probably got something better to do." She handed him more mail to take the pressure off the conversation, and he smiled.

"No, it sounds like fun." Wait, did he just say yes? Betty took a moment to process his answer, to him it was just a casual thing, to her it was the next step.

"Are you sure?" she asked as he turned towards his office.

"Yeah. Oh one thing." He said turning back. "Do you think you could pick out a wedding present?"

"Of course." She smiled back at him.

"Thanks, not really that good with the whole gift thing." He paused. "It's great to have you back Betty." He smiled over his shoulder, as he disappeared into his office.

Betty sighed, the big smile that appeared on her face, soon melted away. Daniel was coming to the wedding, but the hard part was yet to come. She just hoped that when it came to it, she had the strength to go through with it. Whatever happened, by Saturday Daniel would know how she felt, and then it was all down to him.

* * *

She had left her desk that afternoon on an errand for Daniel, but after the morning she had had, she was too lost in her thoughts to notice who she had bumped into. Apologising, she looked up to see the familiar figure of a one Mr Lindsay Dunne. She couldn't hide the surprise in her voice as she greeted him.

"Mr Dunne. Hi, what are you doing here? And why aren't you in London?" Whatever his reply, she couldn't have foreseen his answer.

"I'm here to see you. You have exactly the right voice for a new magazine I'm starting. A sort of younger person's New Yorker."

"Oh my God. Really? I think my voice would be perfect for that!" She found that her excitement seeped into her tone of voice, causing it to gain pitch.

"Yes I love your shrill American enthusiasm." He smiled, not put off by her little outburst.

"So ah, what you want me to contribute to your new magazine?"

"No I want you to help me run it." This was amazing; so many doors were opening for her. First the opportunity to become a fashion columnist, although she had turned it down in favour of her passion, the meeting alone had been more than unexpected. She had finally plucked up the courage to ask Daniel to the wedding, and would tell him how she really felt, and now this. Helping to run a magazine, with the most powerful publisher in Britain. Everything just seemed to be falling into place. Until it all came crashing down around her. "In London."

There was always a catch. Why couldn't things ever be simple? This amazing opportunity had presented itself, but it meant leaving everything she ever knew and traveling to the other side of the world. There was just no way she could take it. Hilda was getting married, and would be looking for a new place to live with Bobby and Justin. She couldn't leave papi, it was just too much. The other reason was sat in his office, on the phone. She watched him from her desk, and as if sensing her presence looked up and smiled. No, as amazing as the offer was, she had to decline. Whatever was happening between her and Daniel deserved a chance, and if she went to London, she could kiss that chance goodbye.

* * *

Betty and Hilda sat in the back of the limo, hands grasping the other's as they made their way to the ceremony. Betty could not believe how proud she was of her sister at that moment. After everything they had been through over the last couple of years, Hilda deserved some happiness, and she was glad she was there to share it with her. Hilda began shifting under her gaze.

"Okay, why are you looking at me like that?" Hilda asked with a smile.

"I'm just really happy for you. If anyone deserves it, it's you."

Hilda squeezed Betty's hand, as a watery smiled crossed her face. "You're not gonna make me do my make-up again are you?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, of course not." Betty replied with a wave of her hand, as the two sisters shared a hug.

"You deserve to be happy too you know." She said, referring to Daniel. Betty hugged her sister tighter.

She hadn't told Hilda she was going to tell him everything. It was her day, and she didn't want to do anything that would take it away from her. They pulled apart as the limo came to a stop, and papi opened the door. Greeting each other, Betty saw Hilda glow.

"This is the happiest day of my life." She gushed, emotional moment over with, she added. "Let's do this bitch."

Papi and Elena headed inside with Hilda close behind. When she noticed that Daniel had arrived, she threw a glance over her shoulder to Betty, and whispered with a smile. "Remember what I said." Then disappeared inside with the rest of the family.

Betty shut the limo door, and made her way slowly towards Daniel. He looked her up and down, and smiled. "You look great." If she didn't know any better she would have thought he was checking her out. But at least by the end of the night she would have her answer, or at least she hoped she would.

"Thanks." Nervously she took the compliment and his outstretched arm, as they walked inside.

After the ceremony they all sat at their tables, as the speeches began. Hilda's was kept under wraps from the rest of the family, and as much as Betty had pestered to know what she was going to say, Hilda had told her younger sister that she would have to wait and see. As she listened to her sister speak from the heart, she couldn't help but think that part of Hilda's speech was directed at her. It was Hilda's way of showing that she cared. As Betty sat at their now empty table, and couples danced around her, she replayed her sister's speech over in her mind. "I just married my best friend…that's love right, when you know someone better than they do, and when you would do anything, in the world to protect them." It was true. Daniel was her best friend, and there wasn't anything she wouldn't or hadn't done to protect him. That's where all this had begun, she had been protecting him from the loneliness of a life without Molly. She looked up when Justin took a seat beside her.

"You okay? You seem quiet." He asked as they watched the happy couple danced.

Betty sighed. "Just thinking about the future. Sometimes it's hard to know when to take that next step." She replied, as she saw Daniel mingling with the other guests.

"Someone told me that when the time was right, you'll just know." She took his hand in hers, she was unbelievably proud of her nephew, who showed maturity and wisdom far beyond his age.

"You know you have nothing to be afraid of right? You're the bravest kid I know." She placed a loving kiss on his cheek, and then wiped away the mark left from her lipstick. She looked up when she heard the familiar voice.

"May I throw you around the floor for a while?" Daniel asked, offering his hand to her, she took it after Justin's permission. The pair walked to the dance floor, as they swayed back and forth to the music. She was happy just to be in his arms.

After they danced to a couple of songs Betty stared wistfully at her family. She thought about what they had all been through, yet they had made it here together. It was moments like these that made it all worth it in the end, and as she swayed in Daniel's arms, she thought she had never seen them happier. Daniel was watching her, the smile on his face turned to a frown of concern.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Sometimes I feel like I have to take care of everyone. But look at them." Daniel turned to see the Suarez family without a care in the world.

"It's a great feeling isn't it? When everything is right in the world."

"Yeah." She whispered. This was it, the opportunity she was waiting for, all she needed now was the courage to see it through. She glanced up at him and he smiled.

"Daniel, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay?" he replied a little curious.

"I really don't know how to say this. I keep going over it, again and again, in my head."

"Is everything ok?" he was worried now.

"I just, I need to get this out. So please, just don't say anything until I finish, otherwise I might not be brave enough to see it through." He looked at her seriously, as he nodded. Their swaying had slowed to an almost stop, and Betty sighed as she prepared herself.

"You've probably noticed I've been distant lately. I just needed some time away from you, to sort my feelings out. God this is hard, so I'm just gonna say it." She took a deep breath then let it out. " I like you Daniel, like, like you like you."

Their swaying stopped altogether and he just held her as before. Looking down at her, she found it hard to gauge his reaction, so she continued.

"It happened a few months back, when I was staying with you. I just, I started thinking how much I was going to miss you, when you woke up one morning and decided that you were fine, and didn't need me anymore. And it just hit me that it hurt a lot more than I thought it would, or should. We had spent so much time together, I just thought maybe I was imagining things, so that's why I backed off. I needed to see if what I felt was real. And it is. I know it's crazy, but I can't help the way I feel."

There was a long pause, as neither spoke. Betty could feel her heart racing. She had just poured her heart and soul out to him, and the suspense was killing her. Either way she needed to know. They stared at each other, as Daniel opened his mouth to speak.

"Betty I…"

"There you are. I called your office and they said you would be here." A tall, thin brunette woman, wearing a very short black dress said, approaching Daniel, as she snaked her arm around his shoulder and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Trista, ah what are you doing here?" Daniel asked anxiously, as Betty dropped her hands from his.

"You said you couldn't make our date, because you couldn't get out of some party or other. So I thought I would surprise you." She smiled, then she turned to Betty. "Oh hey, I'm Trista, Daniel's girlfriend."

"Really?" Betty said, putting on brave face.

"Yep, a real blessing in the skies." Betty couldn't take it anymore, it was bad enough that she had bared her soul to Daniel, and he had yet to comment. And now some girlfriend she had no idea about had showed up, looking and sounding a lot like the girls he use to date. How could she have been so stupid? She needed to get out of there and fast, it was taking everything she had not to lose it there and then.

"I'm sorry I have to go." She turned and walked as quickly as she could.

"Betty, wait!" Daniel called running after her. He got in front of her, blocking her way out.

"This was such a stupid idea. Who did I think I was fooling?" she said with tears in her eyes. "Of course you have a girlfriend. Of course she's tall and beautiful, and everything I'm not. Just forget I ever said anything." She tried to move around him, but he placed his hands on her arms to stop her.

"Betty, can't we talk about this?" She stopped and looked up at him, giving him the go ahead. But he floundered. "I…" she sighed as she tried in vain to hold back her tears.

"That's what I thought." She said shaking her head as the tears fell, and Daniel let her go.

Outside in the foyer she found a quiet place, and let the tears fall freely. Not only had she ruined her chance at a relationship with Daniel, she was sure their friendship was now beyond repair. She couldn't stand the thought of seeing him at work every day, a constant reminder of what they were and what they would never be. All she wanted to do was get away. As she pulled a tissue from her clutch, she saw her cell phone, and without a second thought dialled the new number. After a few rings the voicemail kicked in, and she left her message.

"Mr Dunne, its Betty Suarez. I just wanted to call to let you know, I would like to take the job."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay guys here is the last chapter, it's a lot longer than the others. I could have split it up, but I think it flows better as one. Also I think Daniel and Betty, and you guys have had to wait long enough. I had this whole plan of how this would end, but as I worked on it, it just took on this life of its own, which seems to be happening a lot lately with my stories. And as it worked out okay on those I decided to just run with it. I would really love to hear what you guys think, were you happy with the ending? It wasn't too drawn out or over too quickly? It just allows me to adjust these things on my next piece. So I hope you enjoy the last chapter, and thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, it really does put a smile on my face.

* * *

Chapter 5

Being an editor definitely had its perks. A company credit card, access to the gym, town cars, and the freedom to work from home. This is where she now found herself, sat at her kitchen table in her small New York apartment. She had buried herself in her work, not that it had helped all that much, there was always some small reminder which under any normal circumstances would have been trivial, but due to her current situation, had driven her to frustration. Post it notes stuck to her feature stories read, "Ask Daniel's opinion on photographer" or "Would Daniel approve this?" in her own flowing handwriting. She pulled them from the page as she scrunched them into little balls in her fists, and threw them at the bin. Missed. Daniel always made the shot. She buried her head in her hands, this was getting her nowhere. There was still the nagging thought in the back of her mind, that by end of business today she had to have the release forms from Mode. Unfortunately that required going back, and even though Hilda had offered to go for her, she knew that she needed to do this one last thing before she could finally move on. Hilda had been so supportive, and as the only other person who knew what had happened between her and Daniel, Betty was grateful that she hadn't pushed. She decided that she would leave it as long as possible, she didn't really want to plaster on a smile for everyone at work, who would no doubt bombard her with questions. No she would get in and get out as quickly as possible. Besides Daniel probably had a date with Trista tonight, so he would want get away for that, wouldn't want to keep Miss Blessing in the Skies waiting. Ugh, she scoffed at the thought of the leggy brunette that would have Daniel hanging on her every word. He had come so far, and grown up to become someone people respected, someone she had respected, but now it was like two steps forward and twelve steps back. If she was going to move on with her life she needed to get passed this, two minutes would be all it would take to get the papers signed and leave with her dignity intact.

* * *

As the elevator doors opened on the Mode floor, Betty held her breath. Peering from inside she took in the familiar surroundings, and the thankfully quiet tube, but still made no attempt to move. If she stood here long enough the doors would close, and she wouldn't be able to get out on this floor, a little wishful thinking on her part. As the seconds ticked away, the doors began to close and she knew if she didn't make her move she wouldn't have the courage to try again. Sighing she placed her hands between the doors, stopping them in their tracks, and slowly stepped off of the elevator. The clacking of her heels echoed through the empty space, making her feel smaller than she was. She ran her hand along the reception desk as she walked around it, taking in her surroundings for the last time. She broke off from the desk and made her way to the end of the tube, once she turned that corner there was no going back. She steeled herself, she knew seeing him for the first time since the wedding would be tough, and she didn't want him to think that his effect on her had weakened her in any way. She would put feelings aside, tonight was about getting her life together and there was no way she was going to let Daniel see how much this was killing her. She stepped out from the tube and looked up to see him sat at his desk, working away at his laptop. She sighed as she drew her shoulders back and repeated her mantra. "I am an attractive, intelligent, confident business woman." She smiled. "And this is all about business." With a final sigh, she put one foot in front of the other.

He had obviously seen someone coming out of the corner of his eye, but she suspected she wasn't who he was expecting to find. She hadn't bothered knocking, after the boundaries she had crossed by professing her feelings, it seemed neither necessary nor relevant. Instead she marched right into his office, and placed her bag on his desk as she opened it and removed the paperwork. He stood up, eyes level with hers.

"Betty…I'm glad you came in. I really wanted to talk to you." He seemed relieved to see her, but also sounded a little nervous.

She really wasn't in the mood to talk, much less about her feelings, look where it had gotten her in the past. So instead she focused on the task at hand, silently passing him the release form. He stared at her for a moment making no move to retrieve it, and left her wondering how long this would go on for. Finally he took the paper, as he looked over it.

"What's this?"

"My release form…I'm leaving." Keep it short and sweet she thought. Any deviation away from the topic she was here to discuss, could only lead to heartache.

"What?" he asked in shock as his eyes scanned the form in his hand. He looked up at her. "Betty this is crazy, you can't leave Mode. Where are you going to go?"

"I've been offered a job, helping run a magazine…in London." She added as she looked away, it was one thing to be angry with him, but to see the hurt expression on his face would have her do anything to fix it.

She looked back in time to see him slump into his chair, as his hand came to rest upon his forehead, as it had done so many times before when he was under great deals of stress. Usually it was at this moment when she would have offered a friendly pep talk, and reminded him that he could do anything. But tonight she held her tongue.

"So you really want to leave?" he asked just above a whisper.

"Well, it's not like there's anything keeping me here." She couldn't help it, she was hurting and so was he, judging by the look on his face that comment garnered.

"We've been friends for over four years, doesn't that mean anything to you?" he asked hurt.

She sighed, he wasn't making this easy for her but then what did she expect, he could be stubborn as a mule when he wanted to be. But how could she answer that, of course their friendship meant something, it meant a whole lot of something. That's why she had thought long and hard before saying anything to him in the first place. He stared at her awaiting her answer, and all she was left with was the truth.

"Daniel what we had, it meant everything to me. But things have changed, and I…I can't stay here and be around you, it's too hard."

"So you're leaving the country?" standing he argued back, and his sudden hostility only heightened her own anger.

"What else am I supposed to do Daniel? It's been days and you haven't even called. I poured my heart out to you, and all you could do was just stand there and watch me walk away. You didn't even have the decency to tell me how you really felt, one way or the other!"

"So this is how you deal with it?" he asked, slamming the form down on his desk.

Who did he think he was? She was the one who had had her heart ripped out; she was the one who had to leave her family and her home, just so she could deal with losing him. Yet here he was acting as if everything she had done so far was in a bid to hurt him, some form of payback for what she had been through.

"I'm sorry Daniel but what would you have me do? Swan around here all day pining after you, begging you to give me the time of day?" He was moving now, around his desk and standing in front of her.

"No of course not. How could you even think that?"

"I don't know what to think anymore, I thought I knew you, obviously I didn't!" He was so close to her now she could feel the heat radiate from him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means the Daniel I thought I knew, wouldn't be dating someone like Trista!"

"Well I'm not!"

"What?" she asked confused.

"I broke things off with her the night of the wedding!"

She didn't know how to reply to that news, this whole time she had run numerous scenarios over and over again in her mind. She saw Daniel and Trista sipping cocktails and having a good laugh at her expense. But she knew him better than that, he might not feel the same way about her, but he would never hurt her like that. She guessed it was her own way of dealing with things; make him out to be the bad guy so she didn't feel like such an idiot.

"Well." She paused, her voice now strangely quiet in comparison. "It's none of my business is it?"

Daniel sighed, some of the anger left his body and she saw him relax a little. "Betty, look I know things between us are different now, but can't we just talk about this, before you do something crazy?"

Things had gotten complicated, so much for her plan, keep it short and sweet, two minutes and she would be out of there. Well that had definitely gone out the window. Daniel might have broken up with Trista, but how long before he got a new girlfriend, and she would have to see them together? As much as she loved him, she really didn't think she could stand that kind of pain. It would be better all-round if she left, but first she had to know for sure. She prepared herself for one of the most difficult questions she would ever have to ask, her entire future hinged on his answer.

"We could talk about this until the sun comes up, but it all comes down to one question…and I need an honest answer, because I can't look back a year from now and regret what happened." Daniel gave a small nod of agreement, and she sighed.

"Do you have any feelings for me?" she said just above a whisper. Her heart was racing as she scanned his face for any sign of an answer. He stared at her for a long while, it seemed as if he was inwardly memorising her, the way her hair fell, and the nervous bite of her bottom lip, adding her up in his mind.

"Betty…you're my best friend…" he replied mimicking her tone, as he reached out a hand and cupped her cheek. She could feel the tears falling before she had a chance to stop them. He loved her, just not in the way she wanted him too. Well at least she had her answer, she just didn't think it would have been this hard.

"I guess this is goodbye." She said, and before she had a chance to chicken out, leaned forward and kissed him softly. Pulling back, she reached for her bag, and without a second glance left his office for the last time.

Daniel stared after her, his eyes misting as he reached his hand up to his lips. Betty was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

This was how Claire found her son moments later, still stood in front of his desk, staring out at Betty's old desk. She had been working late and heard the yelling from his office. Having been the only person he had told about Betty's revelation, Claire took it upon herself to help her son come to some understandings. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped at the contact.

"Mom? How long have you been here?" he seemed to shake himself from his thoughts, as he took a seat on the edge of his desk.

"Oh long enough." Claire smiled, taking a seat in the chair in front of him. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." He lied, although he knew he was fooling no one. "I kinda had a fight with Betty…a big one."

"I heard." He looked up at her. "It was hard _not_ to hear." He ran his hands over his face as he sighed in frustration.

"She's gone…and she's not coming back… not that I blame her." Claire looked up at her son. "She asked me, she asked me outright if I had feelings for her and I lied."

"And why do you think you did that?" she asked placing her hand on his.

"I don't why, mom. I guess…I guess I was scared, what if I ask her to stay and things don't work out huh? What then? She's been offered this amazing job in London and she was willing to give that up, for me. I've done a lot of stupid things that I'm not proud of, but I can't stand in her way, even if it means I lose her forever."

"Sweetheart, don't you think that you're being a little selfish?" Daniel glared at his mother confused.

"Betty opened her heart to you and you kept yours hidden. She wanted you to fight for her. She only took the job to get away from how hurt she was feeling."

A sudden look of realisation crossed Daniel's face, and Claire smiled. "How about you listen to you heart and not your head?" She stood from the chair and planted a kiss on his cheek, then turned to leave.

"Oh I almost forgot." She said as she turned back and handed Daniel a photograph wallet. "Justin dropped these over." Daniel took it, as Claire turned and left his office.

He sighed as he opened the wallet and pulled out a stack of photographs. He smiled as he went through the photos from Hilda and Bobby's wedding, but stopped when he landed on a photo of Betty and himself. They were sat at their table, his arm was around her shoulder, and they had both tilted their heads in towards each other as they smiled at the camera. He placed the other photos on the desk as he stared at the one in his hand. It had been taken not long before everything changed, they both looked so happy like they had known each other their entire lives; it only took him a moment to react. Jumping up off the desk he grabbed his coat and ran from the office.

* * *

Betty sat on her couch watching as the rain ran down her windows. It seemed fitting that the weather had taken a turn for the worst, and reflected her current mood with alarming accuracy. She had been sat in the dimly lit room since she arrived back from his office, not surprisingly in the mood to do anything else. She wished she could go back and change things, at least if she hadn't messed things up they would still be friends, and right now she would have given anything to be able to return to that simpler time. For so long she had put everyone else first, and now she needed to do that for herself, she needed to move on and if that meant leaving Daniel, it was what she had to do. She held the cushion close, a lousy substitute but the only thing she had, as she tried to forget. A knock at the door so soft, at first she thought she had imagined it brought her out of her thoughts. Standing she discarded the cushion, and made her way to the door. Glancing through the peephole she had to do a double take. Daniel soaking wet stood before her. She questioned whether or not to let him in, but decided that she had nothing left to loose.

She opened the door and stared at him, as the rain water ran down his face. Within two steps he had closed the distance between them, and kissed her intensely. Pulling back he breathed heavily, as his hands lingered on her face. She had no idea how to react, less than an hour ago she had said goodbye assuming she would never see him again. Yet here he was standing in her apartment dripping wet, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

"I lied…" he paused as he stared deeply into her eyes. "I thought if I told you how I really felt, that you would realise that you deserved better than me, and I would lose you." She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Daniel…" she tried to speak, but words eluded her so he continued.

"I thought that if you turned down that job for me, you would grow to resent me for it. It's such a great opportunity; I didn't want to stand in the way of that. You've turned into this incredibly amazing woman, and you have so much in front of you. It made me realise that one day you would figure that out and leave, I guess that's why I started dating Trista; I fell back into old habits. I was afraid I would lose you, and then people would realise that I'm nothing without you."

Seriously was she dreaming this? Because as he continued, Daniel seemed to tell her everything she ever wanted to hear and then some. She had poured her heart out to him at the wedding and now here he was, doing the same. She searched his eyes and all she found was truth, he did care about her and he had told her things she supposed he had barely admitted to himself. How could she reply to that?

"Daniel, over the last four years I have seen you grow into this amazingly kind and caring guy. If you could see what I see every day, you would realise that you don't need me to make you look good. You've earned the respect yourself; I just gave you a little push." She replied with a small smile.

"I do mean it though, without you Betty, I'm nothing." She smiled up at him as she draped her arms around his neck, a smug smile crossing her features.

"Does this mean you're asking me to stay?" He leaned his head back with a chuckle, as he took in the woman before him.

"Yes, I'm asking you to stay. With me." She seemed to think it over for a moment, causing him to smile.

She was enjoying messing with him, as she thought back over the last few months. It was strange that it had taken her so long to discover her feelings. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she had been sneaking around behind everyone's back, and staying at his apartment, helping him deal with his grief. But as she watched him before her, she realised that she had felt this way for longer than she had ever admitted to herself. She had fallen for her best friend, and he felt the same way. He leaned in and kissed her again, leaving her breathless.

"Okay, I'll stay. With you." She smiled, and suddenly everything that had happened seemed worth it. This was the start of something amazing, she could feel it. And as his lips met with hers once more, all thoughts disappeared.

End


End file.
